


So You Say

by struggling_teen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, catradora, i couldnt resist, so soft, such soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struggling_teen/pseuds/struggling_teen
Summary: Catra wakes up in the middle of the night and is doing a little Adora-observing without realizing that the superhero is already awake. Cuddling and teasing ensues.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	So You Say

Catra stirs, her hair swinging in front of her face, tickling her nose. She leans on her elbows, shaking the hair out of her face. She sighs, rolling to face Adora, her eyes trained on the hero’s tranquil expression. “You’re so cute when you’re asleep,” Catra speaks quietly, smiling lovingly. “Oh hell,” she says, chuckling softly, “You’re always cute.” She closes her eyes as she snuggles up under the blankets. “Well thank you.” Adora replies suddenly, her voice shocking Catra. Her eyes shoot open as she jumps, her hair standing up. “What the fuck, Adora?!” Catra groans, her heart rate calming as she processes that Adora isn’t a threat. Adora sits up, holding her stomach as she laughs wholeheartedly. Catra’s disgruntled expression fades into a small smile as she watches the girl she loves come to tears from laughter.  
“I hate you,” Catra grumbles, pouting dramatically. “But I’m too cute to be hated,” Adora teases, laying back down, facing Catra. The poofy haired girl rolls her eyes, groaning. “Whatever you say, She Ra.” Adora pouts, nuzzling against Catra, “That’s not my name.” Catra looks down, ashamed of herself. “Sorry.” Adora lifts her chin, looking into her eyes. “What’s wrong baby?” Catra smiles softly, her cheeks heating up as she nuzzles the other girl’s hand. “I’m still getting used to that,” she admits, her voice soft. “I love you, Adora.” The blonde smiles, leaning forward to press her lips against Catra’s. “I love you too, Miss Grumpy-pants.” Catra’s nose scrunches, offended. “I’m not grumpy.” She crosses her arms, pouting dramatically. “Are too,” Adora retorts, poking her in the side. “Am not!” Catra hisses, landing on all fours beside Adora. “See…”, Adora gestures to her newfound position, “-grumpy.” Catra rolls her eyes before a mischievous smirk comes across her face. Adora notices and grows concerned, “What are you thinking?”  
“You may have won this battle, but you haven’t won the war.” Catra says, looking at an increasingly concerned Adora. “What do you mea-”, before Adora can finish the question she’s cut off. In one quick move Catra pins Adora down, holding her wrists above her head. Adora squeaks in surprise, struggling a little before giving up. “It’s funny”, Catra starts, her tail flicking across Adora’s cheek, “I always come out on top.” Adora rolls her eyes, her face amused. “Uhuh, and who lost the ultimate war because she became smitten with a certain superhero?” Catra gasps, eyes surprised. “What are you implying?”  
“Nothing really.” Adora says innocently, shifting so her legs are on either side of Catra. “Just that I hold power over you.” Before Catra can reply, Adora flips them, pinning the shocked feline down. “No you don’t!” Catra says, her voice irritated as she struggles against Adora’s grip. “Yes I do”, Adora teases, leaning down to whisper in Catra’s ear, “You can’t resist my womanly charms.” Catra’s irritation fades away and is replaced by a hearty laugh. Adora’s eyes show confusion as she questions the borderline maniacal girl, “Why is that funny?” Catra takes deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down. “It’s freaking hilarious!” Adora grows slightly annoyed, saying, “What is?” Catra stops struggling and instead uses her tail to flick Adora’s hair out of her face. “You’ve never done a womanly thing in your life.” Adora gasps, an offended frown forming on her too-pink lips. “I have too!” Adora sits up, letting go of Catra’s wrists, but still holding her in place with her legs. “I’ve done all kinds of feminine things!” Catra crosses her arms, an amused smirk playing on her lips. “Oh really?”, she says in a teasing voice, “When?” Adora struggles to come up with an answer, finally settling on a dejected sigh. Catra chuckles smugly, leaning up on her elbows. “See?” She reaches to caress Adora’s cheek. She leans closer, speaking softly, “I’m grumpy and you’re manly. We’re the perfect odd couple.” Adora smiles, leaning forward to kiss Catra. “You’re an idiot.” Adora rolls off of Catra, laying beside her, a soft smile still lingering on her lips. Catra sighs contentedly, snuggling against Adora. “So you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)  
> This is my first fic in a while and it's of my newest gaybies!  
> I just couldn't resist a soft gay couple like these two!


End file.
